


明知故犯

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Nova (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio





	明知故犯

【Riderquill】明知故犯  
酒店前台理查德X浪子回头星

 

Ⅰ  
初秋的夜晚已经透着一股寒意，理查德裹着自己单薄的格子外套在柜台里开始忍不住的瑟瑟发抖。

他看了眼手机，已经快凌晨两点了，尽管这个时候一般是不会有什么人来住宿的，但是他还是要苦逼的等到清晨的六点才能下班。

过了一会儿，一个长相猥琐、穿着邋遢的中年男人拖着一个已经醉得不省人事的年轻男子突然来到了前台要求开个房间。那个猥琐男原本是半搂半抱着年轻男子的，但有点尴尬的是由于那名被抱的男子十分高挑，搞得一双长腿愣是被他在地板上硬生生地拖了过去，而也正是这股摩擦地板的声音引起了他的注意。

昏昏欲睡的理查德一下子打起了精神，他立刻意识到这就是新闻里常说的那种“捡尸”。因为这家酒店周围有许多的酒吧和KTV等娱乐场所，出现这样的事理查德倒也不会太惊讶，但这毕竟是他上班一个月以来第一次遇到“捡尸”的情况，这让他有点拿不准该如何处理。

虽然说一般会发生这种事大部分是因为被害人本身不太检点，但是理查德又看了一眼那名年轻男子，那头短短的金发虽然看起来乱糟糟的，但搭配他清秀俊美的容颜看起来却更显得清纯和凌乱美，也难怪会被这些不三不四的人看上了。

“非常抱歉，刚才我查询了一下系统，我们酒店的房间已经满了。”看着那张清纯的脸蛋，理查德实在是做不出违背良心的事来，他立刻做出了今晚的第一个愚蠢举动，决定插手英雄救美。

理查德不知道他自作主张拒绝了一笔生意要是被经理知道了会不会把他扫地出门，但他总之还是说了。

那个猥琐男低低地骂了一句脏话，就又带着他的“战利品”离开了。

不，这不行，这没有用。他们离开了这里还可以去找其他的酒店和宾馆，理查德只能救他一时却终究不能使他幸免于难，除非——

理查德又做出了今晚的第二个愚蠢举动，他一把抄起柜台上的防霾口罩就跟了出去。

这无疑是个傻逼透顶的决定，理查德从小到大都并不擅长打架，甚至上学的时候还被班里的同学霸凌过……而基于这样的残酷现实，他只可能是因为中二漫画看多了才会突然妄图效仿那些英雄救美、路见不平拔刀相助的壮举吧。

还好这时四周的光线不是很好，先让他壮了点跟踪的胆，理查德屏息凝神悄悄的一直尾随在后。眼看他们将要经过一条漆黑的巷子，理查德握了握发汗的拳头，觉得终于到了时机，马上就从后面扑上去给猥琐男来了个突然袭击。

理查德计划中是想给猥琐男一个锁喉然后再踹他的膝关节然后再转过身对着他的鼻梁来上狠狠的一拳的，这样多完美多帅气！

但是现实很骨感，他的手才刚来得及碰到猥琐男的脖子的皮肤就立刻被一个过肩摔按在地上揍了，根本就被揍得无力挣扎。不，不能让这个猥琐男看到他的脸啊，不然工作要黄，理查德惊慌失措的在周围摸索着，一下抓到一只空啤酒瓶就猛地把它砸到了猥琐男的头上。

好了，理查德最终还是勉强摆平了这件事，尽管过程跟他的想象差了十万八千里——以一种跟要被强奸的少女一样的手法制服了猥琐男。

不过，值得庆幸的是，至少这丢人的过程除了被扔在一边醉的不省人事的受害人和他自己，再也没有人看见了。

被揍得鼻青脸肿的理查德费了好大劲才把那个醉了之后变得死沉死沉的受害男子背回了酒店大堂。

理查德把他横着安置在大堂的长沙发上，还颇好心的端了盆热水来帮被弄得灰头土脸的他收拾干净。看了看睡着的那个男人，又看了看外面呼啸的夜风，理查德又把自己身上那件聊胜于无的外套盖在了他身上。

六点钟很快就到了，来交班的女同事悉悉索索收拾东西的声响提前惊醒了沙发上的醉汉。

“啊——你醒了？等等我去给你弄杯醒酒的玩意。”理查德从柜台后面冒出头来，马上又风风火火的冲进了后厨。

只剩一脸懵逼的女同事和头痛欲裂的男人面对面的尴尬对望。

理查德很快端来了一杯蜂蜜水，男人马上毫不扭捏的接了过去一饮而尽。

“以后别再一个人喝那么醉，很危险。”尽管对初次认识的人会有些突兀，但是理查德还是忍不住出声叮嘱了一番。

男子却丝毫不领情，他像看傻子一样打量着理查德被揍得青紫一片的肿胀脸庞，只说了一句“多管闲事”就拍拍屁股走人了。

事后听说了前因后果的女同事对此很是愤愤不平，“那个男的竟然连句谢谢都没有，他肯定是那种本来就很浪荡的婊子，说不定他还怨你破坏了他打炮呢！”这让理查德听得尴尬不已，开始有些后悔告诉她实情了。

之后约莫有一个星期吧，理查德又在深夜再次见到了那个金发帅哥。

这次他倒是很清醒的样子，挽着另一个比他还要高大的男人的手臂有说有笑的来开房间。

理查德不由得有些失望，现在看来他当时的决定似乎是有点滑稽了，奎尔原来真是一个很随便的人——这次他终于从身份证上知道了他的名字。

快要交班的时候，那个男人和奎尔一前一后的出现在大堂里。奎尔在后面走的很慢，最后停在了前台仔细看了看理查德，又饶有兴趣对他说道，“原来你正常的时候也是个小帅哥啊？”

理查德愣了一秒才反应过来，上次他为了“救”奎尔被那个猥琐男打得确实惨不忍睹，基本上看不出原本的模样了。

然而想起那之后奎尔还并不领他的情，这让理查德感觉十分尴尬不知怎么回答，正想含糊其辞就被奎尔打断已经开始下一个问题了。

“一般酒店前台不都是年轻的美女吗？怎么你也被指派来当前台？”

“周围娱乐场所太多了，经理怕女生上夜班不安全。我只上夜班。”理查德闷闷的答着。

“你这样看起来哪方面都很不错的人为什么选择仅仅来一家酒店当前台？”

“因为我没出息，废物呗。好了我要下班了。”

理查德也不知道自己哪里突然涌上来的火气，他直接低下头收拾起东西准备离开，不再搭理奎尔了。真神奇，他其实也是很难得这么粗鲁的对待别人的，可偏偏今天……

哦，shit！他的公交卡似乎忘记带出门了，身上还找不出一张零钱，在问过女同事之后他只能失望的打算用一张大额钞票去坐公交，或者直接打车算了。

奎尔好笑的看着他气鼓鼓地在柜台里一通寻找，但他只是站在旁边保持沉默，直到他俩终于一块走出酒店大门，才拍了拍理查德的肩膀对他朝自己的摩托车示了意。

“介意我送你吗？”

“不用了吧。”

“不要拒绝得这么温柔，我会晕倒的。”

理查德本来刚刚有点心动，但是一想到奎尔可是每次都跟不同男人开房的，他瞬间就又萎了。奎尔肯定是惯性跟他调情而已，他只是想把理查德变成下一个跟他一起挽着手开房的对象，理查德失望的想着。

肯定是上次那件事让他显得太傻太好骗了。

“我只是请你坐车又不是约你上床，别这么害羞？”

说的也是，理查德突然自嘲起来，反正坐个车而已又不会怎么样，而奎尔两分钟之后就会又去撩新的对象了，有便宜不占也太傻，于是他还是乖乖坐到了后座上。

路上除了理查德报了地名之后就再没人说过话，理查德没有戴头盔，凌厉的冷风刮得他脸颊生疼，两边匆匆倒退的秋日景色裹在薄薄的晨雾中更加显得朦胧又浪漫。

“今天谢谢你了。”虽然本来并不是很乐意蹭车，但理查德下车之后还是道了谢。

“好像还没问过，你叫什么名字？”

“理查德•莱德，大家一般都叫我理查德。”

“理查，那天晚上谢谢你的外套。”

理查德道猝不及防的看着奎尔突然蹦下车把他的皮衣外套直接不容反驳的披到了自己身上。

“你——”理查德一时间突然不知道是该先反驳那个奇怪的昵称，还是拒绝那件奎尔突然想要送给他的皮衣外套。

“我想你穿着也更好看，并且这样一来我又可以换一件新的外套了。”说完奎尔一踩油门，连车带人就像离弦的箭立刻消失在他的视野里，最后几个字几乎已经散在了风里。

只剩下理查德抓着皮衣的袖子愣在了原地，他想肯定是奎尔看他那件外套太单薄了，而且他还看到了自己住在很旧很破的老式公寓……他根本就不该同意让奎尔送他回家的。

这是个彻头彻尾的错误！

那天以后奎尔还是隔三差五的经常就来理查德所在的酒店开房，有时候是白天，有时候是晚上，次数频繁得他都已经成了酒店的VIP客户了。

每次从奎尔房间里出来的男人都不一样，甚至有一次，理查德看着他带了一对只有头发颜色不一样的双胞胎兄弟来开房玩3P，足足一个星期都没出来，连吃食都是买了让前台，也就是理查德自己送上去的。

理查德拎着东西敲响了奎尔的房间门，他有点生气，又有点尴尬，不知道为什么突然就有一种说不上来的坏心情。

他敲了好几下门才终于被打开了，是奎尔披着一件白色的浴袍来开的门，理查德的视线随着胸口大敞的浴袍往里探索，那些暧昧的痕迹让他心里感到一阵刺痛。

Ⅱ

仿佛什么也没发生过一般，奎尔路过前台的时候也不再主动跟理查德搭讪了。理查德有好几次想把那件皮衣外套还给他，又觉得这样显得自己太自作多情了，谁知道这是他第多少次随手送别人的礼物了，至少他看过奎尔的炮友们离开时总拿到各种高级礼盒不下五次了，也许奎尔早已忘了这件事也说不定。

并且，他真的再出现的时候就立刻换了一件看起来更昂贵的皮衣外套。

就这样又过了一两个月，终于连续有一个星期理查德没看见也没听见女同事说见到奎尔，他不来酒店了。

仍是普通的一天，眼看又到了下班的时间，理查德开始收拾准备离开了。现在进入了冬天，清晨的天色还是很暗，还能清楚的看到天空中月明星稀。理查德孤零零的影子跟门口影影绰绰的枝桠们混在一起，终于显得没有那么形单影只了。

今天真的挺冷的，贫穷的理查德终于不得已穿上了那件被施舍的皮衣出门，他把双手插进侧兜里，立刻就在这个寒凉的秋季里感受到了干燥和温暖。

理查德穿过那片稀疏的小树林，周遭十分安静，当有风吹树叶簌簌作响的时候，他突然想起了这件外套的原主人。在这样一个静谧的冬日清晨，也不知道他现在正在哪里，做什么呢？

理查德又继续穿过酒吧一条街去等第一班公交车，他一眼就看到一个熟悉的人斜躺在一家酒吧门口。

奎尔闭着眼睛再次醉得人事不省，怎么叫都不醒，理查德下意识的伸手去摸了摸他的额头，一片滚烫。

这种天气睡在外面可真是不要命了！理查德用力的拍了拍他的脸，奎尔终于开始有意识了。

“理查？”奎尔的声音听起来迷迷糊糊的，鼻音也很重。

“你发烧了，我带你去医院。”理查德第二次背着他走向大马路边，准备心痛的为他打个车。

“对了，你带现金或者信用卡了没？我身上的钱恐怕只够挂个号。”理查德想想还是补了一句，贫穷真是使人尴尬。

“我不想去医院……我不去……不去！”

“但是你烧得很厉害啊，啊等等你别……”他背上的奎尔不知道哪里来的力气，突然像小孩子一样撒起泼来，还揪他的头发，用力地用指甲掐他，。

“我说你要有这力气干脆自己走好不好？！还掐我，再这样我不背你了啊！”

“我不去医院……”

“好好好，不去行了吧，快点松手！”理查德终于认命了，刚才他就不该一时善心大发去主动招惹这个祖宗，现在只能送佛送到西，把他先暂时带回家照顾了。

理查德等了半天才打到一辆出租车把奎尔带回家里，然后赶紧把他撂床上就又跑出去给他买各种退烧药。

屋子里很狭窄，奎尔占据了那张单人床之后理查德只能搬个凳子靠在床边勉强休息了。半夜的时候理查德看了看，吃了退烧药的奎尔体温渐渐开始恢复正常，他刚放下心来想要打个盹就又被奎尔吵醒了。

奎尔被理查德结结实实裹在了两床厚厚的被子里，手却一直不安分的在里面乱动想要挣脱被窝的禁锢，还开始嘟嘟囔囔起来。

理查德一时间不知道奎尔是说梦话还是开始发酒疯了，他无可奈何的把头凑过去听，才明白原来奎尔是想跟他说话。

“理查，我昨天终于跟我爸给我钦定的未婚夫正式提分手了，我爸知道以后坚决不同意还对我大发雷霆，要我去道歉，我就直接把身上所有卡、车钥匙和手机什么的全掏出来扔他办公桌上跑了。”

“你……之前还有未婚夫？”像理查德这种穷人真是搞不懂他们这种有钱人的豪门纠葛，不过相比之下理查德更震惊的是奎尔之前竟然是有正儿八百的对象的。

“我爸爸给我决定的，商业豪门联姻。没想到吧，这年代了居然还有包办婚姻。总之就是我要继承家产和公司的话就必须接受这个条件。”

理查德心情复杂，虽说奎尔并不喜欢那位未婚夫，但他们毕竟还是名义上的情侣，那奎尔之前天天跟别人开房……

“我知道你在想什么，索尔被绿挺惨的是吧？其实他本人哪里都很完美甚至可以说是无可挑剔，但是跟他在一起就是没有爱情的感觉。吃饭，逛街，看电影，三点一线的约会和每晚例行聊天强迫各种报备，简直就是乏味无比的家庭作业，十分的表面主义恋爱。”

“一方面我想制造一个让他一定会同意分手的理由，另一方面我确实不爱他。但是他开始知道的时候还是很宽容，说是婚后能慢慢改变我的想法，这就让我很伤脑筋。直到上次我把他亲弟弟也带上床睡了，他才终于忍不住爆发了，我甚至都没跟他上过床。”

“你太过分了，你未婚夫至始至终都没有做错什么。如果他这都不算爱，那你以后可能再也找不到比他更爱你的人了。”

“马上就是前未婚夫了。是，我从未否认过这一点，我是个混蛋没错。但是我不信什么狗屁真爱，当年我爸也是这么哄我妈的，然后搞大了她的肚子就抛弃了我们母子俩，相认后他又为了自己的利益要把我嫁给另一个我根本不喜欢的男人！”

可怜之人必有可恨之处，反过来也一样，理查德现在突然有点理解了奎尔在感情上一直以来的故作放荡，可能只是一种本能的抗拒。

“也许你听听我的故事就会觉得好受一些了。我是我家里最最平庸的一个，我弟弟的智商高的堪比爱因斯坦，父母也都是业内著名学者。只有我，一个这样高智商书香门第出来的孩子，却从小到大都特别平庸，甚至上学的时候还被别人霸凌过，最后还当了一名酒店服务员，有够丢人吧？”

“你明明是我见过最好的人。”

“好人卡，哈？一般当一个人实在没什么地方可夸的时候，大家都会不约而同的说‘很善良，是个好人’。”

“不是好人卡，我真的觉得有个著名的电影标题特别适合你，‘天使在人间’。并且，你长得那么帅，怎么叫没地方可夸呢？”

理查德对于这种肉麻的恭维话不可置否，虽然他能理解奎尔的痛处，但是这并不代表他会相信自己在奎尔心里有什么特别的，所以他只是笑着起身去给奎尔倒了杯温水润嗓。

喝完水，理查德接过杯子正想离开，却突然被爬出被窝的奎尔揪住了领子，一个突然的吻袭击了他的嘴唇。

杯子一下在地上砸的粉碎，这让几乎傻住的理查德突然恢复了意识，他立刻用力推开了奎尔。

“我不需要你这样报答我。”

“这不是报答。”

奎尔开始脱他剩下的衣物，很快就脱到一丝不挂，理查德连阻止都来不及。

“把衣服穿上，一会儿再感冒了。”

理查德抖抖索索地伸手在那摊衣服堆里摸索，想要去给他披上衣服，毕竟他又不是柳下惠，被这样诱惑会一点反应都没有。

“理查，你一点都不想操我？”

不是不想，而是不能，他不想也落到和奎尔以前的那些一夜情对象一样的结局。

“你总是这样随便的就跟别人上床吗？你没必要这样对自己。我也不会随随便便就操你，你又不是只能用来给别人干的，遇到真正对你好的人再给予吧。别任性，发烧才刚好。”

可理查德刚把被子拉起来罩住了他，他就又紧紧的扑进了理查德的怀里。

“你就是那个人。”

理查德能感受到奎尔的身体正在他怀里，像一条滑溜溜的鱼正紧紧地贴着他，还把手反扣在脖子后不肯再放开。理查德承认他为刚才这句话心动了，也许这句话是真的，也许又是随口调情，但是就像飞蛾要扑火，他还是明知故犯了。

他终于开始抚摸上这具其实他渴望已久的身体，把手覆在奎尔的胸口上，他能感受到正在那片温热坚韧的皮肤下跳动的心脏，这感觉是如此的真实。冷漠都市里高楼林立，而楼下人群来去匆匆，或优秀或平庸，或幸福或烦忧，都不过生命中一场匆匆萍水相逢。如此更难得拥有珍视的人和同时成为被别人珍视的人，这让他感到自己那颗麻木冰冷的心在这个漫长的寒冬里又久违的被突然注入了温热的鲜活血液。这种突然完美到不真实的幸福感让理查德甘心情愿地陷入了这场温情幻梦，即便当他明天起来发现一切都是假的还是会不枉此生。

他终于进入了奎尔，那滋味是难言的美妙，但有几个瞬间理查德总是忍不住想起了奎尔那些炮友们，他情不自禁会去想，奎尔是否也曾经这样在他们身下去各种取悦他人，然后动作也不由得就变得粗暴了起来。也许一旦上了床再计较这些就没什么意义，这些愚蠢反应到底是因为微妙的嫉妒还是什么，就连他自己也说不清楚，又或许是他其实也一直清醒的知道，他只是占有了奎尔，但还没能拥有他。

这一夜是漫长的，也是短暂的。清晨时分，被工作支配的理查德才不得不从怀中的温暖源中强迫自己睁开了眼睛。好极了，他刚刚突然清醒过来意识到，他终究还是成了奎尔炮友的其中一员，区别可能仅仅只在于他们不是在宾馆上的床。

不管奎尔昨天用了什么方法，他确实还是成功的把理查德哄上床了。他真是蠢得像个初中女生一样，听到两句甜言蜜语就被迷昏了头，理查德挫败的想。别忘了，奎尔毕竟还是有未婚夫的，他们之间仍然什么也不是，现在理查德也成了共犯，他也再没有理由去苛责奎尔了。

而奎尔不久后才独自在早已凉透的被窝里渐渐醒来，迷糊中看见理查德已经穿着整齐，背着晨光静静地端坐在桌边了。

这幅画面本来很唯美，但是微妙的气氛却开始让奎尔感到有些不安。

奎尔也开始一声不吭的起床穿衣服，他终于还是做到了那张桌子的另一边。

“做了点简单的早饭，不嫌弃的话就吃吧。”

奎尔掀开罩住菜的碗，早饭的热气还在往上飘，他维持着沉默开始吃理查德亲手给他做的早饭。

理查德撑着胳膊耐心的看着奎尔吃饭，奎尔则一直低着头专心看碗里的饭菜，仿佛水仙少年看自己倒影一样沉迷着碗底。一片安静，整个房间里只剩下了勺子和刀叉的轻微响声。

当奎尔刚把他的餐具搭在空碗上时，理查德就轻轻地把之前那件皮衣外套拿过来搭在了奎尔的肩膀上，语气温柔的叮嘱道，：“马上要出门，外套别忘了拿。”

奎尔低低地应了一声，接住外套的手有些颤抖，他推开椅子站起来，紧紧地攥着那件皮夹克往门口走去。理查德就站在原地安静的看着他打开大门，期待着他赶紧让另一只脚也跨出门外。

“这还是我这辈子第一次亲吻别人呢，谢谢你理查。”奎尔猛然回头说了一句话就冲下了楼，快到理查德只来得及看见两只通红的眼眶就发现门口已经空空荡荡了。

门被大力地弹了回来，那一声巨响只把楼道里的野猫都吓得炸毛惊叫起来，接着楼下立刻又传来了有人隐隐约约的骂声，奎尔刚才关门的时候用力之大真是由此可见一斑。

而此时此刻理查德的脑子还是懵的，他一边担忧着门到底有没有被弄坏和之后会被邻居投诉的琐事，一边还尽力的试图调动已经一片空白的脑子去理解奎尔最后对他说的那句话。

他呆呆的回到桌边坐下继续思考那句话的含义，他开始有些害怕那个呼之欲出的答案了，因为也许这会把他之前所做的一切假设全盘推翻。

奎尔攥着皮夹克一口气跑出了理查德的公寓楼，外面大雪纷纷扬扬，所见之处皆是一片晶莹剔透。鹅毛般的雪花不停落在他的头上身上，有些被过长的睫毛拦截下来，很快就化成了水和着热泪一起流过脸颊。

奎尔的手背在寒风中变得冰凉肿胀，手心却还在发着热汗，他提着皮夹克在结了冰的地上缓慢走过两条街，不出意外的在一个拐角处看见了一串烂熟于心的车牌号。

Ⅲ  
奎尔停好他的摩托机车，有点忐忑的走向了那个熟悉的酒店前台。

“呃……格雷小姐，请问理查德在不在？你们还没到交班的时间吗？”

“他在酒店门口左边拐角那喂狗狗呢。”

“狗狗？你们酒店养的什么吉祥物吗？”

“不，是一只附近的流浪狗，不过已经被理查德照顾好久了。”

“谢谢你。”

奎尔轻手轻脚的走到那里，果然看见理查德背对着他半蹲着在逗那只可爱的狗狗。理查德还是这样善良又温柔，也许初次认识的时候他看自己和看这只可怜的狗狗也并没有太大不同吧，奎尔突然笑了出来。但是这并不妨碍他一会儿还是要再为自己最后争取一次，而这也是他今天来这儿的根本目的。

理查德打开一只罐头倒在科斯莫的食盆里，然后照例把手放到它毛茸茸的头顶轻轻地来回揉弄，这让它快乐的“汪”了一声。理查德温柔的抚摸顺毛让它舒适的眯起眼睛，小声哼哼着撒起了娇，又乖巧的去用舌头去舔理查德的手掌，甚至还会把脑袋拱上来左右的蹭，尽力地百般讨好理查德。

理查德一边快乐的撸着狗一边终于下定了决心，一会要回到前台去从客户信息里找到奎尔的联系电话，再打给他道歉。

然而一转身理查德就又懵逼了，他居然看见他纠结了好几天的奎尔就倚在银装素裹的树下也直直的望着他。

“呃……好久不见？”

“我路过这里，顺便来看看你。”

“这样，那你……”理查德正酝酿着，想干脆趁现在就把要说的话正好当奎尔的面说了，却还没来得及张口就被奎尔先打断了。

“我有一个好消息和坏消息想要跟你分享一下，你想不想听？”奎尔突然做作的耸了耸肩，把双手插进斜兜里，尽量想做出一副放松的姿态来掩饰他的过分紧张。

“这真是我的荣幸，彼得。”看到奎尔这副模样，理查德这才渐渐的回味过来，原来他早就赢了。

“好消息是，我放弃了该死的公司继承权赢得了贫穷和自由，我现在是一名摩托赛车手了。坏消息是，我最后还是甩了索尔那个完美高富帅而只想找一个……酒店前台当男朋友。”奎尔很显然注意到了理查德突然对他的称呼的改变，他呼吸急促起来，感觉说话也不那么顺畅了。

“那你恐怕要失望了。”

“因为我昨天已经升职成大堂经理了。”

理查德笑起来，走过去揽住惊呆了的奎尔，给了他一个结结实实的拥抱和亲吻。

——The End——


End file.
